Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 April 2016
18:21:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:21:16 Lumpy has the scriy 18:21:17 script 18:21:19 ;-; 18:21:20 My bandwidth 18:21:27 someone has to remove it from him 18:21:38 How do I do that? 18:21:44 before in a matter of 6000000 seconds it goes haywire 18:21:56 I fortunately didn't tell you to set the time 18:22:00 XD 18:22:02 lucky me 18:22:12 you remember his chat.js 18:22:17 remove everything from it 18:22:28 How about I just delete it 18:22:37 do that 18:22:38 And yours in the process 18:22:44 mines done 18:22:53 oh 18:22:54 sure 18:23:06 no one must know though, 18:23:14 I don't get what is wrong 18:23:17 about this problem 18:23:21 and I find this a total waste of my time 18:23:25 ok, I'm going to recreate it 18:23:34 but it's to show you what really happened 18:24:02 but not to spam or anything 18:24:05 I don't really know how to describe the situation06:23 about this problem 06:23 and I find this a total waste of my time 06:23 ok, I'm going to recreate it 06:23 but it's to show you what really happened 06:23 but not to spam or anything 06:24 I don't really know how to describe the situation 06:24 well 06:24 we will see 06:25 ahh, ok 06:25 it's going to happen 06:25 noo 18:25:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:25:37 noo 18:25:44 this 18:26:06 okay show me 18:26:17 one sec 18:26:19 screen shot 18:26:36 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 18:26:40 here, I did little 18:26:55 but If I added the exta pages, 18:27:03 so what 18:27:06 you logged the chat 18:27:06 I removed it 18:27:09 not that 18:27:18 I auto spammed 18:27:23 but closed it fast 18:27:35 before it could do any real damage 18:27:39 ? 18:27:39 Mr Creeper, whu 18:27:43 He was there 18:27:45 ..... 18:27:53 so pretty much 18:27:58 it spams the wiki activity 18:28:04 Yes 18:28:07 It spams the wiki 18:28:18 to be precised, it can change everything 18:28:25 but, I ain't doing that 18:28:29 nope 18:28:35 How will it do that? 18:28:42 ;-; I know what would happen 18:28:48 I'm not doing it 18:29:06 I mean 18:29:11 just turn your bot thing off 18:29:13 * Bot_Lumpy cuts Ditto Creeper Bots heart out 18:29:14 and end this 18:29:14 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 18:29:14 Here Master! A Ditto Creeper heart 18:29:17 sort of like the auto logging part, but instead of the chat 18:29:21 that's done 18:29:34 now. we have to make sure no one else applies it here 18:29:49 It was to make you aware of the threat 18:29:58 I saw this happen in FNAF 18:30:05 and that...was chaos 18:30:10 I seriously don't know what damage this could cause 18:30:24 I'll send you the original script 18:30:29 from the owner 18:30:48 that's safe unless you'rejust a user 18:30:52 well I mean 18:30:56 all I have to do to the user is ban him 18:31:01 or worse, apply it one the chat.js 18:31:02 yup 18:31:04 especially since the user doesn't have true rights 18:31:05 so I mean 18:31:10 this is not a major problem at all 18:31:14 phew 18:31:15 a simple ban 18:31:36 but it's kind of being copied by vandals now 18:31:41 I'll show you one 18:31:52 ;-; please don't think of me as an enemy06:26 okay show me 06:26 one sec 06:26 screen shot 06:26 06:26 here, I did little 06:27 but If I added the exta pages, 06:27 so what 06:27 you logged the chat 06:27 I removed it 06:27 not that 06:27 I auto spammed 06:27 but closed it fast 06:27 before it could do any real damage 06:27 ? 06:27 Mr Creeper, whu 06:27 He was there 06:27 ..... 06:27 so pretty much 06:28 it spams the wiki activity 06:28 Yes 06:28 It spams the wiki 06:28 to be precised, it can change everything 06:28 but, I ain't doing that 06:28 nope 06:28 How will it do that? 06:28 ;-; I know what would happen 06:28 I'm not doing it 06:29 I mean 06:29 just turn your bot thing off 06:29 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 06:29 * Bot Lumpy cuts Ditto Creeper Bots heart out 06:29 and end this 06:29 Here Master! A Ditto Creeper heart 06:29 sort of like the auto logging part, but instead of the chat 06:29 that's done 06:29 now. we have to make sure no one else applies it here 06:29 It was to make you aware of the threat 06:30 I saw this happen in FNAF 06:30 and that...was chaos 06:30 I seriously don't know what damage this could cause 06:30 I'll send you the original script 06:30 from the owner 06:30 that's safe unless you'rejust a user 06:30 well I mean 06:31 all I have to do to the user is ban him 06:31 or worse, apply it one the chat.js 06:31 yup 06:31 especially since the user doesn't have true rights 06:31 so I mean 06:31 this is not a major problem at all 06:31 phew 06:31 a simple ban 06:31 but it's kind of being copied by vandals now 06:31 I'll show you one 06:31 ;-; please don't think of me as an enemy 06:33 !logs 06:33 !tellon 06:33 http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joeytje50/ChatLogger.js 18:34:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:34:55 srry if I started something Sandgar 18:35:38 he is an admin 18:35:44 so why does it matter 18:35:59 this can be applied to a 'User' chat.js 18:38:04 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:46:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:46:33 * Bot_Lumpy eats Ditto Creeper Bots flesh. 18:46:33 /Lumpy stab 18:47:13 Anyone still on? 18:47:29 /Lumpy, hi 18:47:38 Kinda 18:47:39 KennyX1994, Mr Creeper500 wanted to tell you @ 2016-04-03 17:24:12 UTC: Goodbye 18:47:46 /Lumpy fuck you 18:47:51 Lol 18:48:28 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 18:48:45 /Lumpy, fuck you 18:48:45 Asshole 18:48:49 There we go 18:48:58 Lol 18:49:03 :D 18:49:13 /Lumpy, stab 18:49:36 /Lumpy stab 18:49:36 * Bot_Lumpy eats Ditto Creeper Bots flesh. 18:49:36 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 18:49:54 /Lumpy I hate you 13:51:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:51:51 /Lumpy, are you sad? 13:51:51 Yes, Ditto Creeper Bot said he wants to take over the wiki and ban me 13:52:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 13:52:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 13:52:22 /Lumpy, are you sad? 13:52:22 Yes, Ditto Creeper Bot said he wants to take over the wiki and ban me 13:52:38 * Bot_Lumpy cuts Ditto Creeper Bots heart out 13:52:39 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 13:52:39 Here Master! A Ditto Creeper heart 13:53:09 /Lumpy, I hate you 13:53:20 /Lumpy I hate you 13:53:48 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 2016 04 04